Vampire's Breath
by PrincessFlame91
Summary: What would you do if u found out that the people who took you in during your time of need turned out to be using you to quench their own desires? For Tohru, these people were her beloved Souma's, who would recieve her sunshine and her death. -NCS-
1. Prologue

Everyone stood up as the coffin was bought into the room. They hadn't meant to hurt her this bad. They had meant to just take what they needed, which normally wasn't a lot, but apparently, with her, it had been.

Yuki, unable to stand all the tension, slipped out of the room, only to find Hatori there. Apparently, Hatori couldn't bear what they had done either.

"Do you think that she would forgive us?", Yuki asked Hatori, "would she let us back into her heart, even after what we have done to her? Would she learn to accept us again, or will we always be beasts in her sight", he added, with bitterness in his voice.

"Yes, Yuki", Hatori answered, "even I can't forgive myself for what I did. We took her innocent life. Or as Shigure would put it—"

"We wilted our little flower", Shigure said, his voice not as joyous as it usually was, "However, I have no clue as to why you two are going on about her forgiving us. I mean, after all, she is dead, and I don't think, or at least I hope that she won't come and haunt us with her ghost. However, if she had been alive, I think that Kyo is the only person that would have had any chance for forgiveness, he helped her and tried to save her in the end."

"Some help that did her", a sarcastic voice drawled, "if anything, I increased her pain. No, not all that acceptable. If anyone—"

"Stop it", Yuki said, "This isn't the time or place to be deciding this. Today, we should just honor her, cause although we put her through much pain she refused to show it. She was strong throughout it all. We were not. We gave way to our needs. She figured out what we truly were, beasts. I wanted to hide that from her. I wanted her mind to keep that innocence that it had. I didn't want her to change. She was too special to die as we made her. All that we can do now, is hope that she knows that we are sorry for we did."

When they all filled back into the room, the priest was giving a speech on Tohru. When he was done, he asked if anyone wanted to add anything. Hana came up, her usual calm and expressionless mask gone and replaced with a sad, grieved one.

"Tohru was a wonderful person", she said, "without her even realizing it, she has given me the strength and encouragement to live. However, I am aware that she did not die from a natural cause. She has marks on most of her pulse locations. I am unnerved, and want to know who murdered her!" By now, Hana was sobbing, and Uo had to lead her away from the front of the room. She handed her to Megumi, and headed to the front of the room herself.

"Once I find out who murdered her", Uo threatened, "They will be begging forgiveness and will be near suicidal with sorrow. Tohru was one of my few, and carefully selected friends. I will not let her be murdered quite so easily. I will avenge her death, even if it means taking my own", she finished. Hana rose from her seat, and quickly exited the room.

After the service, the soma's all stood before her grave. At the same time, they all coursed (excluding Rin, who had run away again, and Akito, for he was dead), "Tohru Honda, we all apologize for bestowing upon you, the vampire's breath."


	2. Chapter 1

On one happy Valentine's Day somewhere in Japan, Tohru Honda went to the Main House (which was where Hatori lived) to give everyone their own valentine's presents. She gave them her own special Tohru-Made Teddy Bears that captured their good side and qualities, and what made them unique. Like Hatori's left eye would be covered with a cute and dashing little tuft of fur, his right eye would be a cold, green that showed no expression, but could see to your soul How Tohru made that type of eye, I have absolutely no idea. Hatsuharu's right eye would be kind and gentle, and his left eye would be wild, angry, flashing, uncontrolled, revengeful, and cruel. His fur would be mostly white, but with some black on the head; Momiji's would have kind, innocent eyes that hid his hurt deep inside, and his fur was messy, in a nice innocent type of way), a kiss, and each included one rose that best matched who they were. ---- -

However, Tohru forgot to include one trait. And this was a trait that she would learn never to forget. Their fangs. The Souma's also received the curse of being vampires. They had to have the total of a human's entire amount of blood every year. That means they have to either have many victims, or to _kill _one poor person, by draining them of all their blood, once a year.

However, they didn't tell Tohru Honda about this because 1) they didn't want to scare her away and 2) she was their only source, because 3) they couldn't drink each other's blood.

The order of their willingness and aggressiveness was as follows: Akito, Rin, Hiro, Hatsuharu, Shigure, Ayame, Kureno, Kagura, Momiji, Yuki, Ritsu, Hatori, Kisa, and Kyo.

She met Momiji at the gate, and gave him his presents then. He, "joking around", gave her a kiss on the neck, and gently bit her (of course, on the neck). Tohru, thinking that he did that which what seemed to be his eight-year-old mind, just giggled, and pulled away. She then met up with Ayame, gave him his presents and he then gently kissed her on the hand sliding down to the wrist and gently biting. Now Tohru started getting a little scared, but just pushed it to the back of her mind, declaring it a coincidence that both Momiji, _and_ Ayame both kissed her and bit her. Then, when she gave Haru his presents with the same results, she got a bit scared. Yet, still, she pushed it to the back of her mind.

However, when Hatori bit her, she actually had a reason to get scared, going by the fact that Hatori never showed affection, or any type of emotion at that. Yet still, she continued giving them their presents, and always with the same results.

Later on, on White Day, the Souma's decided that they should Tohru one big present. That was another secret of theirs', and a feel of it to.

* * *

Hey, I hope you liked it. I am obsessed with Vampires and such. If someone could recommend a vampire Fruits Basket© or Gundam Wing A/C© fic, then I will be very grateful. Oh, and before I forget, I will need 5 reviews before I write Chapter 1. I will also accept requests on what you would like to happen in the story. 


	3. Chapter 2

Momiji invited Tohru over to the Main House on White day for a surprise. When she reached there, all the Souma's, except for Rin, Kureno, and Ritsu were there to meet her. And yes, that included Akito, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Hatori.

When she saw all of them gathered there, she was hit with a wave of dizziness. She didn't realize that their eyes had change to an empty sort of type (Yup, no OOC ness for her, she is just as naive as before). That look meant that they had put her underneath a trance from which only they, the Souma Vampires, could wake her from… if they didn't do away with her by taking all of her blood by then.

Tohru crumpled to the ground.

--

When Tohru awoke, her vision was indistinct, and she was dreadfully weak. She tried to figure out where she was, with no triumph. Then, she felt something dribbling down her neck. She reached up to touch it, with a weak hiss when she did, and her fingers met with blood. Then she felt someone pull her fingers away from the area of her pulse. And then, there was a sharp pain in her neck. She cried out with pain, and the pain was immediately gone.

'Oh Mom', Tohru thought, ' what have I done, what did I do to deserve this. I attended school everyday, as you wanted me to. I made noise at your grave, even though it made me very uncomfortable. I have been nice to everyone. I've helped others as much as I could. I try to bring happiness to the Souma's.'

It was then, that she remembered that she had fallen out cold, when she reached the Souma's. She gasped at the idea, immediately ready to apologize for the cruel thoughts, aimed at the Soumas, who so kindly took her under their care during her hard times. She felt another prick, though this time in her wrist. The one in her neck was starting to pull away. She tried to open her eyes to see who it was, but could only see a whitish, grayish blur in front of her, and a purplish blur beside her. She wondered if she had died and gone to hell. It seemed to be a high possibility to her, considering the fact that these creatures were eating her alive. She then tried to struggle, only to feel the pain reenter her neck. She moaned in pain, but tried to hide it. Then, realizing that her efforts would go to no avail, she just stopped struggling, and just lay limp against the wall. She started to fell a heated and stinging liquid come up her throat. She tried to pull away again, and this time succeeded. She moved to the side, and threw up. She then heard Yuki's voice say-and not all that warmly- "I think it had enough. Let's leave it alone. For now."

Hearing Yuki's voice addressing her as an 'it', and the fact that his voice was cold just broke through Tohru's resistance. She couldn't help it, but she had to cry. She noticed that her vision was clear now. Yuki had token a step back from her when she started to cry. She saw that the other one who bit her was Hatori. He looked a bit taken aback too. They had thought that they wouldn't have to worry about her crying, and her tears making them feel bad for hurting her.

All of a sudden, they noticed that 'it' was way to skinny, and much to pale. As well as that, they realized that 'it' was the Tohru that gave them happiness, and this was the way that they were treating her. Suddenly, Tohru stood up, and leaned against the wall. She held out her wrist to both of them. They noticed an old scar on her wrist that went strait across, and Hatori could tell that it had been deep when it was fresh. He could also see that it was slowly getting more and more soaked with her blood. Now it was dripping off her hand.

Akito came into the room, and took her hand. He watched her as he licked the blood off. Then he sank his fangs into her flesh, and drank hungrily. Tohru resisted, and tried to pull away from his clutches. She didn't feel like dying at that moment. Then, just as suddenly as she started, she stopped struggling. Akito pulled away to examine her, only to find her limp in his arms. He spat on her in disgust, noticing her quick weakness.

"Save some for me, next time", he told Hatori and Yuki, "I tend to get hungry too you know." Tohru shifted in her spot, and struggled up. Her eyes were a dull, cold blue, that Yuki and Hatori weren't used to. They were used to the bright shininess of her eyes, that filled the room with their light. Her breath was thin and shaky. Hatori could hear that there was a thick liquid in her throat, most probably her own blood.

"Traitors", she rasped, "Filthy, disgusting, venomous traitors. I try to help you and this is what I get. I have told you that I want nothing in return for my services, either good or bad. If you had told me that you were going to use me like this, I could have at least told Hana, Uo, and Megumi goodbye. But no, you all have to be selfish and---'', she wasn't able to finish her sentence, due to the fact that Akito was now holding her up against the wall. He moved to sink his teeth into her. But before he did, he had a speech of his own to say.

"What help do you think you gave us? I mean sure, you gave us temporary happiness, but that's about it. You caused Hatori's heart to soften up, but that got him more hurt, not helped. You managed to break the cat's curse, but who cares, he's still vermin, and nothing can change that. Absolutely nothing. So you had better stop giving yourself to much credit, bitch. It's not right to lie. Wait, you don't even have to try to stop, actually. I stop yourself for you. Oh, and don't try that tough exterior with me. I can feel you tremble beneath my very fingertips. I'll just kill you. That solves absolutely everything. I get my pet, Yuki, back, the beast goes back to its cage, Hatori can become his snow again, but never ever will he return to being spring. At least, not after I kill you. He'll just mope around, for just a little though, cause you're not all that important, and then he'll be back to his usual cold self. Oh, how fun. And of course, Yuki can have his own little room again, connected to mine of course. We'll actually be one family again, just like before you came." And saying that, he slid his fangs into her neck and drank.

Hatori quickly walked over to Akito, and suggested saving her, so that he could have fun later too. Akito easily agreed, already thinking of ways to torture her. He slipped out of the room, grinning maliciously at Tohru while doing so, reminding her of what was to come to her life.

Tohru didn't, and refused to, show her weakness. She found out that it didn't help her with anything in life. Yuki walked over to her, only receiving a smack across the face when he did.

"Don't come near me", Tohru shrieked, "you filthy, cold-blooded, female beast, don't touch me. You, of all people to go against me. HAVE YOU BEEN PLANNING AGAINST ME THE WHOLE TIME I'VE BEEN LIVING WITH YOU? Have you been just fattening me up to your liking, so that you can feast on me? I knew I shouldn't have trusted people anymore. All that humankind _can_ do is harm others of their own species, sometimes even killing them. It would've been better if I had just killed myself when I had the chance. Oh, the regrets of life. I should have listened to Hana when she told me that you had something wrong in you. You're mad. All of you. You all raving mad beasts."

Yuki's patience had been wearing thin, and her little speech just made him snap. He grabbed Tohru's wrist, and pulled it to his mouth harshly, starting a fresh flow of blood, which he licked of. After all, he didn't believe in wasting food. Tohru realized that this time, Yuki was aiming to kill her. She tried to pull away to no avail. Hatori walked over, making Tohru think that he was going to help her. However, he just held her in place, so that it would be easier for Yuki.

"What", he said, "do you really think that I would actually help someone that called me a beast? Look, I know that I used to be soft with you and all, but now, well, you're just food." He watched in satisfaction as Tohru's face twisted in horror. He just wouldn't let her die thinking that he actually cared for her. He couldn't lie. No, he was a truthful man.

However, if he was a truthful man, why was he lying to himself? Only his mind said that he hated Tohru, his heart wanted to just pull her close, and beg for her forgiveness.

All of a sudden, Hatori realized that Tohru had gone limp in his arms. When he looked at her, he noticed that her usually creamy skin was now white. She was all bone now, and he could hardly sense her heartbeat.

He also noticed that Yuki had stopped drinking, and was just staring at Tohru.

"Do you think that I-I- Do you think that she's dead", Yuki sputtered, "Did I kill her?" Yuki had a strange look on his face, as though suddenly realizing who this was. As though realizing where his happiness had gone, where it had come from, why it had disappeared, and that it would never come back.

Well, I hope you liked. I'm ending it here because I am back into being a slump. In other words, I'm having writer's block. Actually, the first one's clearer. Oh, well. Well, tt4n (ta ta for now).


	4. Chapter 3

Yuki was still looking upon Tohru's limp body with a strange sense of longing, hurt, and realization.

"Hatori," Yuki pushed on, "did I kill her or no? Is she dead? Answer me, for the devil's sake!"

"She's still alive," Hatori replied, after brief examination, "though I think we should give her a rest, or the fun won't last as long. You don't want that, now do you?" He nodded, taking Yuki's silence as agreement. "Anyways, while I'm in the mood, you need your checkup. I'm wondering if your condition was caused from your refusal to drink blood. However, it is interesting that you are drinking away your sunshine, don't you think? Eating your own love. Ironic, isn't it?" Of course, Hatori refused to admit that he loved Tohru as well. He refused to admit that to himself. After all, it wasn't good to fall in love with your victim, now was it? That made you subject to vulnerability, which makes you weak, and drops your mental walls and shields. Suddenly, they heard a whimper come from Tohru's pale, thin, and chapped lips. Her eyes opened, and a groan came forth from her lips. She had been hoping that that had all been a dream, and that her nerves had been causing problems for her. Unfortunately, she could still see Yuki and Hatori's fangs. Hatori and Yuki noticed her eyes fill up with tears of hurt and pain.

"Why do you have to torture me like this", Tohru pleaded, "Please, why don't you just kill me off now. I can't bear to remember you guys as bad people. I just _can't_ bear it! Please, don't make me; _please_ don't make me hate you! I don't want to. I don't want…to. I don't…want…to. I…don't…want…to." By then, Tohru had worn herself out, and resolved to curl up on the cold stone floor of her cell, and cry herself to death, expecting blows to her body for being so weak. However, after a long wait, with no blows, she looked up to find the room empty of the two earlier occupants. Now Kyo was by her side. He was gently treating her wounds. In fact, everything about him was gentle. His touch, his breath, his eyes…everything.

"Are you here to finish me up", Tohru asked, her voice rasping from thirst, "Are you here to hurt me as well. 'Cause if you are, please make it fast. I'm in enough pain. I don't want to remember you guys with pain. Please! I don't want to. Please!" Once again, Tohru was reduced to a crying ball of human on the floor. Kyo eyes softened even more when he looked at Tohru, cause she was the first one to except all three parts of him: the fiery human, the obnoxious cat, and the much-feared beast. She saved him from suicide, whether she knew it, or not, so he would help her from dying a slow, painful, and lonely death.

However, he would have to wait for a while, or it would seem suspicious. As well as that, then the security around her wouldn't be so strong. Anyways, it would take her a bit to recover.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Akito walked in. He saw a practically dead Tohru.

"Damn," he said, "I never get any blood from her. You know what, I think I should lock her up where only I can get to her. That way, I can be sure that I'm the only one that can get to her, and she can't escape." Kyo managed not to show any reaction to this, although it required lots of self-control.

"Why are you guys so intent on hurting her", Kyo questioned," What did she ever do to you?" Kyo didn't notice that Yuki and Hatori were in the doorway, and had heard him talking to Tohru. After all, those two were two of the most quiet out of all of the Souma members, cursed with curse of not being able to be hugged by a normal member of the opposite sex.

(A/N: Lengthy, unnecessary observation and author's note, but I am trying to exceed 1000 words per every chapter, so you will notice extra words that ought not be there, or not necessary throughout the story. Hee hee hee, I am very evil! BWAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA cough cough cough ha ha)

Yuki and Hatori were trying to decide what to do about that info they know knew about Kyo. Should they get Kyo in trouble, and keep Tohru confined in pain, or should they let Tohru go free and Kyo not get busted. They decided to wait and see what Kyo would do, and then decide. They nodded in silent agreement.

Then Tohru stirred and looked around. She had already gained a bit of color, for a Souma vampire's bite enabled you to recover quickly, if the biter wanted you to. Akito immediately pulled Tohru's neck to his mouth and started to drink. Tohru, once again, tried to fight him, to no avail. Pretty soon, tears started to stream down her face, dripped down her neck, and into Akito's mouth. Akito grinned against her pulse, for he enjoyed the taste of tears. It meant that he was hurting someone. Pretty soon, since Akito was the fastest drinker, Tohru was once again limp in his arms, and ghastly pale. Akito threw her aside when he was done, and licked the remaining blood off of her neck and his lips. Yuki looked away from Akito in disgust. Earlier, the force with which Akito took Tohru's blood from her had mesmerized him. Yuki was disgusted by himself when he realized his sudden thirst for blood, which he received by merely watching one feed hungrily, almost draining a victim. Leaving her just strong enough to fell all of her pain. But then, isn't that what they did. The Souma's just caused pain to the innocent that give light to they dark and dreary lives.

* * *

Yup, another chappie is finally done. I did some revisions like making a new prologue, and making the old prologue into a chapter. Hope you enjoyed, and don't be expecting a new chappie soon, cause my mind is empty. 


	5. Chapter 4

Kyo slipped into the room, once Akito had breezed out. He was disgusted by the way that Akito had tauntingly licked the blood, from his lips while walking out. Walking in, he noticed that Yuki and Hatori were still in there, next to Tohru. They were having a quiet discussion.

"What's the issue here, other then the fact that Tohru here, seems to be bordering death?" Kyo questioned. Yuki and Hatori looked up at the sound of Kyo's voice.

"We're trying to decide whether Akito meant for Tohru to heal or not." Hatori answered, "If he didn't, then one of us will have to drink some of her blood. Since you're here, and you have the least amount of thirst, why don't you do it? That way, she won't be dead afterwards. Anyways, she trusts you the most."

So Kyo leaned down, took her wrist, brought it to his lips, and sank his teeth in. Tohru's eyes snapped open, thinking that someone was there to kill her.

When she saw Kyo, she panicked, thinking that Kyo was going to turn on her too. He pulled his fangs out, gently.

"Tohru, I ain't here to kill you." Kyo explained, "We're not sure whether Akito wanted ya ta heal or not, so I'll have to take a lil' of your blood to reverse what he wanted if he wanted to kill you." After taking a look at her expression, he added, "Don't worry, I'm not turning on you, I just want you to stay alive. Please trust me Tohru. I love you." he added quietly and hesitantly. So saying, he quickly leaned down and sank his fangs into her wrist, and drank. He barely took a sip, before he pulled his fangs out, sputtering.

"How do you guys drink blood?" he asked, "It's so flat and salty, and I can taste metal or something in it." At that, he glanced at Tohru's wrist and gasped at the thin scar that he saw. "So that's what I tasted." he concluded. Kyo was able to taste any attempt at suicide in the blood of any of his victims, except for he did not really have victims, unless you counted the tomato soup in the fridge. It was another special thing given to Kyo.

However, he only tasted it if he drank from that same area. Kyo guessed that that had not been enough to reverse it, though, so he gently pulled her up, and sank his fangs into her neck. He suddenly tasted life flowing through his mouth. After about ten seconds, he pulled away.

He admitted that it felt and tasted good to have life flowing through his mouth, but he decided that it just was not his favorite drink in the world. He preferred milk to it.

He looked at Tohru, to make sure that she was okay, and saw that a blush was gracing her cheeks. He wondered why she was blushing.

Suddenly, he was aware of the scant amount of distance between their bodies. He quickly pulled away from her, a blush spreading across his cheeks like wildfire. He mumbled something about going to get some food, and fled from the room, only to hear Yuki snickering, and Hatori sniggering from behind him.

Yuki and Hatori calmed down once Kyo left the room. Except for Hatori had always been calmed down. He had just sniggered to hide his hurt that Tohru would go with another guy, let alone the cat, of all creatures. After all, he was supposed to be the emotionless one with no heart in the family, so emotions, such as love, were out of the question for him, especially for an innocent young girl, like Tohru. That would make him just like Shigure, taking advantage of someone's weakness, and turning it into his strength. Hatori considered that to be going down _too_ low, even for them, the doubly, or even thrice cursed if you might, since they were cursed along with the Goddamned Akito as head of the family, as well as being receivers of the jyuunishi _and_ being vampires, demons of the night.

Hatori suddenly chuckled, the stereotyped version of a vampire entering his head. He imagined himself as cold, pale, allergic to garlic, defenseless and vulnerable to the bright, "agonizing" sun, and of course constantly blood hungry. His chuckle stopped short when he realized that the only thing that was not true was that he was powerless against the sun. Him being allergic to garlic was semi-true. He could not stand that strong of a taste in his mouth. Besides, it fouled up the taste of life flowing newly through his veins. He was, after all, as the legends said, blood hungry. As well as that, he apparently was cold, and Akito had even named him as cold as snow. In addition, he was unnaturally pale, due to his lack of time spent outside. The most time he ever spent outside was when he was at the gas station, waiting for the pump to fill up. He found that strangely ironic in an odd way that he had no clue how it was ironic. (A/N: In other words, I lost my train of thought _chuga_-chuga-_chuga_-chuga-_WOO-WOO_!)

Tohru, in the meantime, was frightened of being in the same room as Yuki and Hatori with no one to protect her. After all, they both had not seemed very reluctant to kill her earlier. Then again, they did seem a bit scared after Akito practically drained her of her life.

Both of them finally noticed the whimper coming from Tohru. They turned to face her, and found her pale and shivering. She looked at them with pure fear in her eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked. "Are you going to finish me off, now that Kyo's gone?" They genuinely regretted having given her reason to fear them. They could not believe that they had done that to their own little Tohru. They remembered when she was so innocent and full of life. They could not believe that they were the ones to drain her of her happiness and vigor. They were the ones guilty of making her into the skin and bones figure that she currently was. They could hear her breath rattling in her throat. However, it was not only her breath they heard rattling in her throat; it was also her blood.

* * *

Well, after a nice long wait, I have finally gotten the time to write up another chappie. Hope ya like. It's sorta stunted, I know. Choppy, I know. Devoid of any visible plot, I know. But I must have at least some readers. Right? That's y u should R+R. If I feel that I don't have any readers, I will discontinue writing this fic. I'm serious. I was contemplating doing so earlier, but it called to me. I had something in my head, so I had to finish the chapter. 


	6. Chapter 5

Hatori took a step towards her to check her throat, and to see if she had any internal damage. He stopped his advance when Tohru whimpered a bit louder, and pushed herself up against the wall. Then they heard someone shuffle into the room.

"Tohru?" a quiet voice questioned, "Are you okay? I'm sorry if I hurt you. Please forgive me. I'll let you hug me." Momiji stopped a foot into the room, his head bowed low to hide his pain if she rejected him. He slowly shuffled in, doing his best not to startle her. _'Please don't reject me! I don't know if I'll be able to take it if you reject me too.' _Momiji had thought that he had been thinking in his mind, but by Tohru's gasp that came from nowhere, he thought wrong. Tohru forced herself to her feet and stumbled over to Momiji, but stopped a foot away.

"I don't want to get blood all over you" she stated simply, "Sorry." Momiji's head snapped up on the inclination of her body covered with blood. He froze, upon seeing her thin, frail form.

"Tohru," he questioned, "who did this to you?" Tohru just shook her head at Momiji.

"Don't worry about it," she said, "'cause in a few more hours, you won't even have to worry about me anymore. By then, I should be dead. Thank kami." Momiji inhaled sharply at her sharp words about death.

"Have we really driven you so far?" Momiji asked. "Maybe this is why Akito allowed you to stay back then. Oh, Tohru! I'm so-o-o-o sorry! I-I can't b-believe th-that we h-have been re-reduced to this! H-hurting those th-that w-we l-l-love! Oh T-tohru, I'm so s-s-sorry for a-all th-that w-w-we've d-done t-to y-y-you! P-p-please f-f-forgive us T-t-tohru. I-I don't think I-I'd be able t-to stand it if y-you d-didn't!"

Tohru suddenly swept over to Momiji and enveloped him in a tight hug, knowing that he didn't give a shit about the blood now covering him. Momiji _did_ seem horrified by the blood, though. However, it was because he realized how much damage they have inflicted upon her, not because her blood disgusted him. Then the curse took affect. _POOF _

"Oh!" Tohru exclaimed, "I keep forgetting how CUTE you are!" and with that, Tohru began petting Momiji whilst laughing lightly when he snuggled into it. Soon, Momiji leaned up and licked Tohru on the cheek adorably. Tohru leaned down, blushing, and kissed on top of his fluffy head.

Suddenly, the door slammed opened, and a flash of red swept in. Without a pause, it rushed over and hugged Tohru, thereafter, turning into a snake. Tohru eeped in surprise at the sudden occurrence.

"Ayame!" She exclaimed, "What are you doing!" Abruptly, she broke into peals of laughter as Ayame the snake began to assault her with tickles. However, that happiness didn't last long. Soon, she was coughing up blood, her coughs sounding painful. Finally, after a couple of minutes passed, her coughing subsided. Then…

_POOFPOOF_ both Momiji and Ayame changed back at the same time, causing Tohru to blush profusely.

"EEP! Oh, I'm soo sorry!" she cried out. "I need to be more careful about hugging all of you, and annoying you and burdening you and causing you more pain than you should've endured-" and she broke off, crying in hysterics.

"I am soo sorry," she began, after getting over her hysterics, "for being weak, and pathetic. I don't deserve to be with all of you. I don't deserve to live, I'm so vile. I'm just wasting resources that could help those who are actually of worth." And once again, she broke into sobs.

"Are we nothing then", Yuki asked, "to say that you have no worth? You helped us a lot Tohru, more than which we can thank you for. You deserve better than the likes of us. You, Tohru, are worth more than all of us combined, for you are pure, which is something we will never be. Purity. We have tried to obtain it, but our paths have strayed too much. Some of us killed when we were children. The vampire blood within us was and is never at rest. It constantly thirsts for more blood, never letting us go. We are creatures, Tohru, who look up to you for your light.

"However," he added a sardonic smirk, "the creatures within us thirsts more for your blood, and our inner creatures are the strongest. So Tohru, I'm sorry, but your life will probably be gone by our hands. We feel no sorrow at killing. Absolutely none at all. It's more of a thrill to us. The rush of blood past our lips feels soo good. It tastes like life. Moreover, yours will be above all sweet. Innocent blood always tastes to best. Especially when raping the victim at the same time. So Tohru, don't expect your death to be a peaceful one." Yuki smirked at her coldly and left.

"You're just like Akito, Yuki!" Tohru rasped after him, "Living off of other's pain. You've changed since I've met you, yes. However, I don't believe it was a good one. I told I'm worthless." She quietly added under her breath.

Suddenly, she found herself lifted up against the wall, and felt two sharp pains in her neck.

"Yuki," she gasped, "why?" Tohru finally let the darkness that had been creeping at the edges of her vision take over, and she passed out.

"What have I done?" Yuki rasped in horror.

* * *

Well, peepz, hope you liked. Dunno y I update if no 1 reviews though. I'll even accept flames in that number, since I'm the type who will actually go back and revise it. BTW, forewarning. There will be a second part to this fic. You know, like a sequel. I know this before I've reached anywhere in this one, because I had a dream about the end of the prologue, and have figured out something that will tie in very nicely with it. Very nicely. cackles evilly lil' ones beware; otherwise u'll pee in ur pants. Ha ha ha. I'm soo funny. I'm American, so my English ain't proper. I also suck at English, so that makes it suck even more. Well, g2g now. See ya! Hopefully in reviews! jab jab, wink wink 


	7. Chapter 6

Suddenly, she found herself lifted up against the wall, and felt two sharp pains in her neck.

"Yuki," she gasped, "why?" Tohru finally let the darkness that had been creeping at the edges of her vision take over, and she passed out.

"What have I done?" Yuki rasped in horror. "Tohru, please wake up. Please!" He gently shook her, trying to rouse her from her deep sleep. However, she didn't wake. Then Kyo entered the room.

"What did you _do_ to her!" Kyo demanded. "Why did you hurt her! What'd she do to you, huh! Damn! I can't even leave _you_ alone with her. Momiji, you watch over Tohru when I'm not here. Be careful, though. I don't want you hurt too." Kyo then noticed the blood coming down her neck. "Did you bite her Yuki? I need to know to help her."

"Yes," Yuki forced out, "and I'm sickened at myself because of that. This blood thirst has become too strong. I wish I could just end it all. That way, I could save a few lives for one. Heh, ironic, isn't it. The one the girls for some reason worship is the one that would not hesitate to kill them for their blood. I make a pathetic 'Prince'"

Kyo gave him a long glance, and the quickly hurried to Tohru's side. He picked up the limp arm that didn't have the scar across the wrist, and drank just barely enough to reverse the effect of Yuki's forceful drinking. He wished that Tohru would be safe. He wished for her life and strength.

"Tohru," he murmured against her wrist, "please wake up. If not for me, then for your mother who wouldn't want you dead, or for Hana and Uo, who need you alive, to be in your little freaky group again. Please Tohru, don't scare me like this. I'll never forgive you if you die on me…" Kyo added, changing tones, hoping that would have an affect on her. Unfortunately, it didn't. If anything, she seemed to fall limper in his arms…almost as though she had given up.

"Mom," she murmured, "I'm coming back to you. I'm coming back. I'm coming…" Her voice faded off, as she lost the strength to continue talking…as she lost the will to even put up the struggle, to even put up the slightest of fights. As though she had lost her will to live.

'Well,' Kyo mused, 'why wouldn't she? She considered us to be her family. Now look at what her "family" has done to her. Who would want to live after being betrayed like that? I wouldn't, that's for sure! But I really wish that she wouldn't leave me all alone here. I am, after the filthy cat. Who would want me, other than Kagura? Tohru. Only Tohru. No one else cares. No one.'

As though she sensed Kyo's dark thoughts, Tohru began to stir in his arms. Kyo looked down when he felt her begin to shift.

"Tohru? Are ya comin' back to me?" Kyo asked. "Tohru? Please, say somethin'." Tohru looked up at Kyo bleary eyed. She didn't want to leave Kyo, one of the only ones so far who didn't want to hurt her. Not when he didn't have anyone else to go to. No, Tohru wasn't happy about how her life was turning out, but she didn't want to hurt someone else because of that. She'd just have to bear being the blood bank for that Souma's that she had foolishly trusted.

Her mom was right. She was too trusting than for her own good. Her mom worried about her because of that. She had always been afraid that Tohru was going to end up being manipulated into something she didn't want, and Kyoko did not like Tohru doing something she didn't want to.

"Tohru?" Kyo gently shook Tohru. "You okay?" Tohru nodded and gave Kyo a weak smile. She painstakingly reached up a hand to stroke his cheek, but lacked the strength. Kyo gently held her hand and rubbed his cheek on it. Tohru suddenly giggled. Kyo gave her an odd look.

"It tickles!" She exclaimed. "You haven't shaved in a while, have you? You should grow a goatee. It'd look hot and sexy on you!" she added between another fit of giggles. Kyo smiled endearingly at her, his eyes warmly shining down on her. Now she was definitely glad that she had decided to stay. She at least had Kyo to love her, or at least care for her, if his feelings weren't that far.

Kyo warm gaze suddenly grew concerned, as Tohru's giggling turned into blood soaked coughing. Then, as though he sensed the worst time to appear, Akito breezed into the room. He walked strait over to Tohru and shoved Kyo aside.

"Let's see how tight she is!" He said excitably, with a malicious glint in his eyes. "Anyone want to join me?" When no one volunteered, Akito just shrugged. "Oh well." He said. "More for me!" Then he reached down and started to yank her clothes off. Tohru froze as she realized what was about to become of her. However, when Kyo began to step over to help her, she reacted.

"Don't!" She exclaimed. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me. This is just how I'm supposed to end then." Kyo froze when she said end.

"What dya mean, 'end'?" He asked.

"I mean that I can't hold on much longer. I don't have that kind of strength." She said. "Bye Kyo. I love you. Know that I will protect you from wherever I end up, okay?"

"No!" Kyo yelled. "You're not going anywhere! Not if I have anything to do about it!"

"But you see," Akito said, "you don't have anything to do about it. She's going to die, and she'll die while I'm in her, taking pleasure in place of her life. It doesn't concern you, since you don't concern anyone. Understand? Now shut up, and stop talking. I don't want to waste any more breath on a piece of scum. Get out of my sight!"

"No!" Kyo yelled. And with that, he lunged at Akito.

* * *

Hey y'all. Sry it's been takin a bit to update, but things have been comin up, and I've been busy with skoo. Since it's summer, and my sis is gonna be off at work most of these days, the computer's gonna be my companion, and I'm gonna be either reading or writing fanfics. Happy? You should be. Why? 'Cuz I slammed the Highlander's door on my finger, and now it's blue and swollen. Oh, and I fainted because of it. So my typing is impaired, and I'm am limited in movements, 'cuz I got a shot in my other arm, and now it's sore. Damn. Anyways, I'm gonna be needin reviews to update of course, or why bother even writing if nobody's reading, rite? Ya, so R&R, all right? Cya! 


	8. Chapter 7: The End or is it?

"But you see," Akito said, "you don't have anything to do about it. She's going to die, and she'll die while I'm in her, taking pleasure in place of her life. It doesn't concern you, since you don't concern anyone. Understand? Now shut up, and stop talking. I don't want to waste any more breath on a piece of scum. Get out of my sight!"

"No!" Kyo yelled, and with that, he lunged at Akito.

Tohru screamed when Akito forcefully shoved himself into her, and again when Kyo lunged into Akito, which yanked him from her. Kyo winced, hearing her pain. What happened after that, Tohru as unaware of, for she had passed out from the pain.

Tohru woke to feel water slowly dripping onto her face. She looked up to find that it was Kyo crying.

"Kyo," she asked, "what's wrong?" Kyo's eyes suddenly snapped open, and Tohru felt herself drowning in a tight, yet gentle hug. She looked at him quizzically, and brushed the tears from his face. She wondered why he was crying. Was he sad that she woke up or something? She gently, yet sadly, cupped his face.

"Kyo," she asked, "what's the matter? If it's so bad that I'm awake, why don't you just call Yuki or 'Hari in to do the job for you, since they seem to enjoy it so much?" She turned her head slightly, sensing movement in the corner, and pushed herself into Kyo when she realized that it was Yuki and Hari. Then, she cocked her head when she saw them flinch again from her fear of them.

Out of nowhere, a dark haired figure swept into the room. It glanced around the room, taking in the situation. The sight of the four people in the room brought interest to the figure. This interest finally settled on Tohru, and the eyes widened at how pale, thin, and deathly she appeared to be.

"My flower!" Shigure exclaimed, "What have they done to you, for your health and radiance to fade like so!"

"Shigure?" Tohru inquired.

"Yes, Tohru?" He replied.

"Shut up."

Shigure blinked at the blunt command, but just brushed it off.

"How can I!" he exclaimed, looking at her indignantly. "You expect me to just sit here in a little corner while you waste away into nothing, and do nothing about it!"

"Well, what can you do," she countered, "drink my blood like the others did? Shigure, don't put up an act with me anymore. I know why you let me stay at your house. You were just using me as your personal Souma blood bank! I've been naïve for too long with you. It's time I toughen up and stop trusting everyone that I meet. I have to stop trusting, or it'll be the end of me!"

"But don't you see?" mocked a voice from the doorway "You _are_ at your end, and you can thank your newfound 'family' for that!" Akito looked down at her in disgust. "I can't believe that you were actually a virgin before I took you. I had thought that with you living with all guys, you would've whored yourself out by now, or at least just gotten it taken from you. Never thought you would've lasted this long in without something happening. You must be that revolting to them." Akito shrugged off the last comment as though it were just a small thing that was to be expected.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like I'm something that's _so_ below you. At least _I_ don't rely on the blood of the innocent to survive! You are _filth! Vile! Disgus—" _Tohru's head snapped back, as Akito smacked her. She just gave him a defiant look, and spat the blood in her mouth at him, which only served to anger him further. He snatched her up from Kyo's lap, not paying any heed to her cry of pain and protest.

"And don't you dare speak to me as though you are above me, you little slut! You are nothing! Nothing, you hear! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Why else would your dear Yuki and Hatori be so willing to attempt to drink you dry? The answer is obvious: because you're worthless, whore."

Tohru looked at Akito with an unreadable expression on her face. "You poor thing," she said, "having to rely on people's pain to live, even if you have to make lies to cause it. You're hopeless. I don't care if I'm hopeless, as long as I've got hope. At least if I have some hope, then I might be able to become something, unlike you, always doing your best to be the vengeful beast; bitter because of you're fate."

Akito eyed Tohru with hate, and flinched when she suddenly leaned over and hugged him. His flinch, however, soon became a smirk. Tohru, unfortunately, was unaware of that. He suddenly turned her in his arms, so that he had an easy path to her jugular. Tohru gasped at the sudden movement, though she tried to hide it. Akito smirked at her futile attempts.

"I have had enough of you're insulting me to my face. You will be alive no longer. I feel no need to delay you're death even further. Why delay the inevitable?" Upon stating his beliefs, he lowered his head to her neck and drank. The other Souma's were frozen in shock, and only snapped out of it when they heard Tohru cry out as Akito readjusted his grasp on her.

"No!" Kyo exclaimed. "You can't have her! I won't let you!" And with that, he managed to snatch her out of Akito's grasp. However, he didn't make it to the door before Akito caught up with him.

"You have no right to order my around, scum." Kyo didn't have time to react as Akito swung his bony hand at the back of his head. Kyo crumpled, leaving Tohru defenseless. Akito smirked at her, and the rest of the Souma's before putting his hand to the back of her neck, and pulling her throat to his mouth.

Soon, she fell from his grasp, pale as paper, limp as a doll; dead.

Kyo woke up an hour later, to the feel of something cold and heavy laying on him. He blinked his eyes to clear his vision, and felt a low growl grow in his throat when he realized what the cold, heavy object was. Tohru. A very dead Tohru lay on his chest with no breath entering or exiting her lungs. There was no slight rise and fall of her chest, and she was much to pale to Kyo's liking.

The past events suddenly rushed back to Kyo's head; Valentine's Day, White day, Tohru's 'present', Tohru's many close encounters with death, Yuki and Hatori's betrayals, Tohru's rape, trying to help Tohru escape, …Tohru's death.

As Kyo was thinking, red spots began to enter his vision. Soon, his whole vision was red, and he could only think of Akito, the pain he caused Tohru, and how he must die.

Kyo vision cleared, and he became aware of the fact that he was being restrained and that something wet dripping from his mouth. He licked his lips to try to figure out what it was, and almost gagged.

"What did I do?" he rasped. "Whose blood is this? Who did I kill?" He felt the restraints tighten against him, and realized that hey were arms. Then he realized that it was Hatori, who was laughing an odd sort of laugh.

"You did what we were to scared to do: give Tohru justice. You did to him, what he did to Tohru." Hatori smiled at Kyo, and smile devoid of humor, but with a sad joy in it. "You killed Akito Kyo. You killed Akito." With that, he enveloped Kyo into a hug, as tears fell down his cheeks. "I loved her too, and yet…I was frozen. I couldn't stop him. Yet, when you were on rampage against Akito, if I had wanted to, I could've helped him. I was able to move. I am disgusting. I can't even try to help to preserve innocence. She's right. I _am_ a monster. A monster."

Kyo turned in Hatori's grasped and gave Hatori a hug. "No, Hatori. You were frozen in fear. You were able to move when I 'went on rampage against Akito' because you didn't care about him. With Tohru, you did. We _all_ did. But even though we all did, she's still dead. She's dead. Hatori, we killed her. We killed her." They stood together in an embrace, for they understood each other on some ground.

"Yanno, we'll hafta give her a funeral."

"Ya. I know. We will."

After the service, the Souma's all stood before her grave. At the same time, they all chorused (excluding Rin, who had run away again, and Akito, for he was dead--and wouldn't have apologized anyways), "Tohru Honda, we all apologize for bestowing upon you, the vampire's breath."

They had been standing in silence for a couple of minutes before the Yuki stiffened.

"The rats are talking." He said, glaring at them when some of them snickered. "They're saying that they can hear something inside of the coffin." He paused again. "Like something scratching at it, trying to get out. Like something's alive in there. Oh my god. They're saying that the lid is moving; that something is moving the lid off of it. She's still alive!"

They quickly went to the edge of the grave, for they had yet to fill it up with dirt, and saw the lid come off. They gasped when they saw Tohru stumble out…or was it Tohru? Something about her was different. She seemed…inhuman… she seemed like…a vampire.

All right people, this series is over. I dunno when my next series is gonna start, but it could take some time, or little at all. Depends on how much homework/time I've got. Oh, and how much motivation I get, too. So, go to that lil button on the bottom of the screen and review. Tell me what you think. Don't be afraid to tell me if you don't like how fast it ended, how it ended. I'd understand. I've read many fics that ended in a way I hated, but think of it this way. She gonna be able to do more things with them now wink wink Oh, and by homework/time, I'm talkin bout high school. I'm a freshman. I'm takin Geometry (sophomore level class) honors, English I honors, Biology I (once again, sophomore level class) honors, and History of Western Thoughts (COLLEGE level class, this time!) honors. Oh, then I'm takin keyboarding/ word-processing first semester, and Business tech 2nd. This year is gonna be SOO fun for me… cuz after all, I am SOO organized! … I'm gonna die… anyways, lift up my spirits by givin me reviews! They heal everything! Oh, and you know like, somewhere near the beginning of the summer, I told you about my finger? Well, that nail broke in the inside that day, and well, it's coming off now. I've got about half of it off. The other half still has to let my finger go. I think I'd better shut up now, before my authoress' note becomes longer than my story! lol! Anyways, REVIEW! Oh, and if u wanna talk to me, I'll be online at like 6:30a – 7:30a Central time. On Yahoo! Messenger and AOL Instant Messenger, my screen name is PrincessFlame91. Oh, and once I get the time to download it, on MSN Messenger, my screen name will be Uh, ya, well, REVIEW!


End file.
